


Like Several Hours Ago

by Marimae42



Category: haikyuu
Genre: F/M, Fuk lyfe, Other, you steal someone's husbando you pay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 16:52:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5878351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marimae42/pseuds/Marimae42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stop stealing husbandos Melinda</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Several Hours Ago

Like several hours ago   
My man was stolen from me   
Like several hours ago   
I had lost all hope

Like several hours ago  
I had trust in in a friend  
Like several hours ago  
That trust is no more 

Like several hours ago  
His name was Oikawa   
Like several hours ago   
He was taken from me 

Like several hours ago   
My alien bf was gone   
Like several hours ago   
THANKS MELINDA

**Author's Note:**

> Kinkshame Melinda


End file.
